


Happy Birthday Daryl

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: So I started this as a request, but it turned into just pure Daryl birthday smut. Daryl x Reader had been dating for a few months, in secret, when his birthday comes up. Reader surprises Daryl with morning sex. Smutty. Alexandria, Pre-Negan Era.





	Happy Birthday Daryl

You awoke to the morning sun streaming in through your bedroom window as the sun began to rise. You sleepily look over and notice Daryl still breathing in and out heavily, as he slept. You stared at your man with nothing but love, you rubbed your hand up and down his chest and down his stomach trying to coax him awake. He was such a hard sleeper, he would sleep through a gunfight, you guessed, with a smile. So softly kiss Daryl’s chest a few times and look up at the man you had been dating for a few months now, which was right around the time you were accepted into Alexandria. It didn’t take you two too long to fall for each other. I mean, look at him, you thought happily to yourself as you traced his chest lightly with your index finger.

After a minute of circling around and still not getting a reaction you huff a little and smile to yourself, getting an idea. You slowly lift your body under the sheets and swing your right leg over Daryl’s sleeping body, you straddle him and sit down on his hips. You begin to rock your hips back and forth a little, grinding into him. He moaned in his sleep and his head turn. It was a start. You thought to yourself, continuing to ride him and watch him come undone in his dreams.

You stop grinding and lean your body down, pressing your chest down into his, slowly sucking a little on the side of his neck before whispering in his ear.

“Wake up, Birthday Man…” You say seductively grinding your hips into his again, crashing your lips on the spot behind his ear.

Daryl moans again in his sleep, this time his arms twitch a little, and his head moves again.

You continue to kiss his neck, staring up at his eyes determined to wake your man up and spoil him. You slowly snake your hand down his bare chest and down to his jeans, you rub his lower stomach a minute and watch in pleasure as he cries out, eyes still closed. You lower your hand and begin to rub his already hard cock outside his pants. You rub him up and down and suck and swirl on his neck, harshly, turning yourself on accidentally, this was all about him today.

“Mmmm…” You moan to yourself, closing your eyes, and thinking about all the times the cock in your hand had made you cry out in pleasure. Too many times to count, but every damn time he gave you the most intense orgasms of your life.

Daryl starts to whimper and buck his hips up into your hand as you rub on him. His head thrashes a little and moves it back and forth, crying out in confused pleasure.

You stop your hand, looking at him, hoping to see him awaken. He falls back to sleep.

Hmph. You thought and detached your lips from his neck, sitting back up, straddling over him deep in thought.

Suddenly you smile to yourself, “I know what will get you up…” You say to Daryl, who can’t hear you. You shimmy off the bed and grab the sheet that covered you both all night and ripped it off the bed. You stare down at Daryl’s body, down his big bare chest, to his black jeans, all the way down to his legs and his bare feet. He slept with his arms at his sides palms up, his eyes twitched a little as he began to come out of his sleep.

You quickly reached down and unbutton his pants and unzip them. You try and wiggle the pants down his hips from the odd angle you stand at beside the bed. You twist your body and grunt a little bit trying to pull the pants off him.

You hear Daryl clear his throat and freeze your hands on his hips, you slowly look back at him, and see him grinning from ear to ear as he pulls his hands behind his head, looking down at you trying to undress him.

“Somethin’ you need?” He asked cockily smirking and wiggle his hips in your hands.

You smirk and lick your lips, “Actually, it was something I wanted to give you. It’s your birthday after all.” You smile seductively and turn your gaze back down to his pants.

“Damn. Alright.” He said, lifting his hips in the air, “Go ahead, baby.”

You lick your lips and quickly pull his pants down off his hips, moaning as you watched his glistening hard cock pop out of its prison. You stare at it in a trance for a moment, before turning your attention to those damn jeans. You walk to the bottom of the bed and Daryl lowers his ass back to the bed, never losing eye contact with you as you walk below him and tug harshly at the fabric. You stare down at them like they have done you something awful, Daryl chuckles a little to himself. He loved you so damn much and he loved that you were always so eager to please him. Hell, he was always eager to please you too. He watched as you tugged and pulled the jeans off him, smiling and nodding to yourself at your accomplishment.

He watches as your head snaps back up his now naked body and to his cock, that grows a little more when you lock eyes with it. He watches you stare at his cock, lick your lips, and moan to yourself a little. You slowly move his legs apart on the bed and begin to crawl up onto it. You never take your eyes off his cock as you climb up to it. You kneel down, bracing your hips and arching your body up and down a few times, testing out the position. You stare up at Daryl and see him licking his lips, staring at you with nothing but pure want. He nods to you.

“Hold on.” He scoots his body up so that he is sitting up more comfortably, his back and head leaning back onto the headboard. He nods down at you, “Go ahead.” He says staring lowly into your eyes.

You nod and smile, moving up further, to again meet his cock. You put both your hands on either side of his inner thighs and lean your body down, you slowly dart your tongue out and trail it down to the base of his big cock. He cries out a little to you at the feel of your tongue, he fucking loved when you gave him blow jobs and you loved how he whimpered and whined with his cock under your tongue’s control. That must be how he feels when he is making you cry for him every night. 

You slowly trail your tongue back up his cock and bring his tip to your lips. You suck on it a few times before twirling your tongue lightly around it a few times, causing Daryl to moan again and buck his hips up toward your face. You repeat your action and swirl your tongue gently along his tip, teasing him. He bucks up quickly into you again, whimpering and moaning to himself.

You look up and see him staring down at you his breath getting heavy, he looked at you with wild want. You gave him what he wanted and you slowly slide his cock into your mouth. You push him down into your throat, groaning a little at his size, you would never get used to how big he was, you fucking loved it. You moan purposely on his cock as he hits the back of your throat, causing vibration all throughout his cock.

“Oh, fuck! Y/N!” Daryl whimpers and groans staring down at you taking his cock into your mouth.

You smile a little at his reaction and pull him slowly back out. You suck on his tip a few more times and plunge his cock back down into you, again all the way down to your hilt, you moan and he bucks his hips up again.

You begin to bob your mouth up and down his cock, trying to push him as far back that you could each time. You close your eyes and moan to yourself, loving the feel of his cock in your mouth. You taste him already as he was so damn ready to cum for you.

“Oh fuck! Yeah!” Daryl thrust into your mouth and brought his right hand down behind your head and grabbed your hair, harshly massaging it a minute before grabbing it. He pulled you back off his cock about halfway, causing you to look up at him in confusion.

He panted heavily and whined and groaned a little as he stared down at your lips over his cock.

“So fucking good at that baby!” He cried out and shoved your head back down and pushed you mouth deeper onto his cock. He used his hand gripped to your hair to push and pull you up and down him just the way he wanted it.

You were so wet and so horny for him right now, you wanted to reach down and touch yourself, but you had to focus on his present, this was all about him. You stare up at him as he fucks your head onto his cock, you moan out again, letting him know you love his hand pushing you onto his cock. He whimpers again staring down at you as he thrusts your mouth onto his cock longer and harder.

“Fuck, Y/N! Take my cock in your beautiful mouth.” He pushed his cock in and out of you as he moaned in pleasure to himself.

“You love my cock, don’t you?” He said, so turned on as you sucked and swirled around his cock as he bucked into you.

You nod and moan out to him, staring him in the eyes. His hand starts to move you faster and faster into him and you taste his sweetness you knew he was close. You reach your hand up and softly start rubbing his balls.

“Shit!” He cries out loudly, closing his eyes for a minute and leaning his head back.

He snaps his eyes back to you and stares at you meaning business. His hand grips your hair harder and pushes you harshly back onto him, he holds himself into you as he hit your hilt and bucks a few times, before roughly pushing and pulling your mouth back and forth onto his cock He starts in a slow rhythm and it slowly builds as he high does, his hips buck into your mouth faster and harder, as his hand pushes you repeatedly onto his cock.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” He moans out to himself, closing his eyes again and thrashing his head, lost in your mouth and your tongue.

He concentrates and begins to bob you up and down him faster and buck into you harder. He bucked up and down a few more times before he came undone for you.

“Oh shit!” He cried out and whimpered in pleasure as he came inside you, exploding down your throat.

“Fuck yes!” He cries out again, bucking into you again, holding himself inside you as he rode out his climax.

You moan on to his cock, loving the feeling of him cumming inside your mouth. You slowly swirl your tongue around his cock, lapping up his cum, swallowing all of his sweetness. You smile to yourself and lick him up and down happily, you loved the taste of him. You lap up the last of his sweet juice and he slowly pulls your head back and off of his cock. You lock eyes with him, your lips and mouth raw and red. You lick your tongue across your bottom lip and smirk at him.

“Happy Birthday, Daryl.” You say with a smile and he jerks your head back and little more by your hair, you stare him down and smile into his rough touch.

“Fuck, Y/N! Thank You!” He panted heavily and stared you down as he rode out his high.

“Anytime.” You wink at him and he tugs your head forward a little, glaring into you.

“Get that gorgeous ass back up here.” He instructed.

You smile wider and get off the bed, you slowly pull down your shorts, shimming them to the ground. You reach below you and grab the hem of your shirt with your hands ripping it off you and throwing it to the floor. You stand next to the bed in nothing but your panties, that were soaked after you had him inside your mouth.

You stare your eyes up at Daryl’s and shivers cover your body as he growls and stares your nearly naked body up and down. He lifts his finger and slowly strums his lip as he continues to stare at your body. His eyes roll down to your panties and he looks up at you and nods.

You smile, lust taking you over when he looked at you that way. You slowly bring your fingertips up to the top of your panties and shimmy them down to the ground. You slowly wiggle out of them, moving your hips, just for him. You look your body up and down, grasping your breasts with your hands and staring at him. He groans and you watch him get hard again, you bite your lip seeing his reaction and pinch your nipples as you arch your body forward to him. You whimper a little and thrown your head slowly back.

“Fuck. Y/N. Get over here!” Daryl says urgently.

You snap your eyes back to his and see he is so ready for you. You pinch your nipples and moan again to yourself, getting wet just imagining him inside you. There was no greater happiness than when he was making love to you. You snap your attention back over to Daryl, who is staring at you, frustrated and impatient. You smirk in response and quickly move over to him on the bed.

You quickly straddle on top of Daryl’s naked stomach and push your hands into his and push them up and over your heads, pushing him back into the headboard behind you two. You slam your hands and his into the wall behind you as you ride his stomach, you look down at him smirking as you ride him.

“How do you want me? Birthday Man?” You smirk seductively as you lower your body a little, your ass hitting his hardening cock behind you. You rub it a little with your ass and smile down at him, awaiting instruction.

He growled and moved his hands from yours and suddenly brought them to both sides of your ass and grabbed them, thrusting you into him harder. You moaned in pleasure as you felt his hips pressure and felt his throbbing cock behind you. You push your hands onto the headboard and writhe over Daryl’s body.

You moan to yourself at the sensation of everything about him and feeling his cock ride up and down against your back as you rode his hips. You were so fucking wet for him, he got harder every time you ground into his stomach, feeling how wet and ready you were.

“Baby?” You cry out, your eyes closed and so turned on. You needed him now.

“I need you too, Y/N.” Daryl panted as his breath became heavier the more you rub and ground onto him.

You feel his hands run up your thighs and tightly put a hold on your hip bones. You cry out in nothing but pleasure, he repeats and makes you cry out again or him. You writhe and grind onto his stomach, looking down at him with such need but awaiting instruction.

He sees this and smiles a little at your sudden restraint – you were a woman who took charge in the bedroom usually. Today? He got you the way he needed you. He stared up at you, groaning to himself a little as you rode his stomach, your juice soaking his skin underneath you.

“Ride my cock, baby…Fuck me, baby, so good….” He groaned out tossing his head back a little as you begin to ride him harder. He thrusts his hips up a few times, suggestively, staring into your eyes with pure need.

You got so wet seeing how much he wanted you, you writhed harder and faster on top of him for a minute before stopping and leaning into Daryl’s body. You looked at him with so much love and admiration as you stroked the side of his face up and down. You loved him so damn much, you didn’t know you could love so much, especially in this world.

He looked back up at you with nothing but love too, he fucking loved you so damn much, he didn’t know how he got so lucky with a girl like you, but he wasn’t one to question the good in life, he just wanted to savor you. He looked up at you and smiled gratefully, moving his hand to your cheek and pulling your lips back to his.

You moan as you feel his tongue softly push through your lips and find your tongue, swirling around it quickly over and over again. He needed to tell you how much he needed you always. You moan gratefully into his kiss and plunge your mouth into his even further, causing you to bite his tongue a little as you excitedly moved into him.

He chuckled a little and his hands began to roam your body as he kissed you so sweetly. He gently rubbed the small of your back a few times before pushing his big hands up your naked back, he rubbed your shoulders up and down, rubbing harder with every pass. You cry out a little into his mouth, loving the feeling of his hands on you, you never tired of his touch, you could not get enough of it.

Daryl begins to swirl around your tongue faster and harder after hearing you cry out to him. He rubs your back harshly a few more times, causing you to moan into him again. He could feel the goosebumps on your skin as you got turned on more and more by his touch. He sucks and swirled his tongue around yours, making love to your mouth with his tongue as his hands began to rub their way to your sides, you grind into him harder, knowing where he was heading. 

You moan into his mouth and capture his tongue with your lips, you slowly suck on his tongue all the way down it, causing him to groan into you. His hand quickly moves to your ass and he slaps it hard, a couple of times. You cry out into your kiss and repeat yourself, you slowly suck on his tongue and then begin to suck and swirl around it again. He slaps your ass again, this time holding it with a firm grip, causing you to break your lips away from his and throw your head back in pleasure.

“Baby!” You cry out.

He groans at your reaction and quickly brings both of his hands to the sides of your hips and grabs them harshly.

You look down at him as he brings his knees up behind you and wiggles his hips up at you.

“Come on baby… Can’t you feel how much I need you?” He growled huskily, completely aroused.

You moan a little and lift your body, climbing up and straddling atop his knees, they dug into the inner parts of your thighs and you looked down and saw his cock, waiting for you. You snap your eyes back to his and notice he is nearly whimpering, waiting for you to fuck him. You smile at him and slowly wiggle down in between his legs and position yourself over his cock, as he drops his legs and gives you control. You look at him as you guide your hand to his cock and pump him up and down a few times, his hips buck up and he whimpers louder for you, you loved to hear him come undone for you.

“Fuck. Y/N!” He pleads to you, his eyes closed at your touch and your close proximity.

You pump him up and down one more time before firmly holding him by the base of his cock.

“Alright baby… I’m gonna give you everything you want. Just lay back.” You say in a low tone, so fucking turned on by giving him such pleasure.

You straddle his body and slowly use your hand to guide his big hard cock into your folds. You ran his cock up and down you a few times, feeling yourself get to wet, you looked to him and noticed he is just eye fucking you, panting so heavily, watching as you control his cock.

You smile and stare into his eyes as you begin to push it inside you. You guided your pussy onto his cock and cried out in surprised pleasure, as you always did, he was so damn big. You throw your head back and crash your hands, palms down, back behind you on the bed as you slam yourself fully onto his cock.

“Fuck!” You cry out in pleasure and surprise as you hold him into you a moment, allowing yourself a moment to get used to him.

You press your palms harder into the bed and arch up, looking at Daryl who is so fucking turned on and staring back at you licking his lips. He fucking loved his cock inside you.

You smile and push your arms up, using them to bounce your body onto his dick as your body began to bounce up and down feverishly. You knew how much he loved to watch you bounce on his cock, so you added some extra fever to it today. You threw all you had into crashing up and down onto him, letting your body bounce in front of him. He hit into you harder than you could ever remember as you laid back, staring at the ceiling, letting him fuck you so good.

As if he could read your mind, Daryl suddenly stopped his motion. You looked over at him and saw sweat running down his face and him wincing, so close to his release, he stared over at you.

“Baby, come here. I wanna kiss those beautiful lips again.” He said, his chest heaving.

You smile sweetly again and push your body forward, you press your body onto his and wrap your arms around his shoulders, looking into his eyes so in love. He bucks his head up and lovingly nuzzles your nose to his over and over until he plunges his tongue into your mouth, capturing your tongue and making love to it. You fucking loved how he kissed you like you were the only one in the world to him. You moan in response to his affection and swirl around his tongue even faster, accelerating both of your need again.

You feel his knees come up and rest on either side of your ass and you moan, trying to accelerate his action. You begin to writhe onto his cock from this new angle, loving being able to be all over him, you writhe and ride him as your chest burns into his with the friction you create. He pulls your face into his as he begins to thrust into you, below you.

You moan and groan to him in between kisses as he begins to slam into you harder, you thrust down onto him and hold yourself on his cock over and over, loving the feeling of him so deep inside you. He whimpers the longer you hold onto him, you loved when you could make him close his eyes in pleasures. You hold onto him and suck on his tongue, opening your eyes and enjoying his pleasure for a moment before allowing him to control again.

You detached your lips from his and moves his hands from your sides to either side of your ass.

You stare at him seriously as you use his hands on your ass to make you rock back and forth slow and hard on his cock. “Ride me, cowboy.”

The look in his eye turned so dark in a second flat as he gripped your ass harshly and began to guide you up and down onto his cock just the way he liked it. You cried out in pleasure at the pressure and how hard he fucked into you, you ground into him as hard as you could, crying out louder than before.

Your head snaps back to Daryl’s underneath you who is looking below, watching you two fuck each other, his eyes have nothing but pure need in them. He snaps his eyes back up to yours when he notices your staring him down. You moan a little as your labored lips breathe heavily in and out as you concentrate on grinding onto his cock so deep and so hard. He hit into you like no one ever had before, you loved the feeling on him inside you and you loved the way he stared at you as you fucked him.

You stare him down and he stares back at you with equal need and understanding. You both have sweat dripping down your bodies as you thrust onto each other over and over. You buck forward, causing your clit to be added to the mix. You thrust and writhe over his cock, groaning at the feel of him, and moaning to yourself as you made sure to hit your own clit. He began to ride and buck up into you harder and longer after you began to moan and grind to your liking. You continue and look down at him as your body rides him, he smiles in full pleasure mode and grabs your ass further and hard onto him. 

You brace your arms around his head and begin to bounce onto his cock again, this time over him. You cry out in pleasure as he hits your clit just right each time. You bounce back onto his cock and watch as his eyes close in such pleasure. You bounce harder and faster as you feel yourself so close.

“Watch baby… as I cum for you…” You breathe out closing your eyes and bouncing faster, feeling yourself coming undone.

Daryl opens his eyes and groans at the sight and feel of you. He moves his hands to your hips and grinds you harder and deeper into him, causing you to cry out even louder.

“Daryl! Baby!” You scream loudly as he hits into you long and slow, pushing your hips into his harsh and long. He moans as you cum all over his cock, he hits into you a couple more times slowly, causing you to hit your high for longer. 

“Fuck Baby! I love you inside me!” You moan to yourself, your eyes closed, licking your lips as you ride your high.

You thrust onto him a few more times slowly before looking down at him, wiggling your eyebrow slightly, before riding him slowly again. He immediately groaned and whimpered, so fucking turned on. You bounced as hard and as fast as you could onto his cock staring down at his face as he lost control.

“Y/N!” He whined as you bucked on top of him as fast and hard as you could over and over, you concentrated on your rhythm, you knew he loved to fuck you deep and fast. Your breath becomes short as you hit onto his cock faster and faster, you watch as he moans to himself, eyes closed, and starts bucking into you faster.

“Oh fuck yeah, baby!” You encourage and bounce harder onto him.

He opens his eyes, lost in bliss, and stares into you. You smile down at him as you fuck onto his cock faster and higher. You moan to yourself and bite your lip as you look down at him, wanting him to know how much you fucking loved him fucking you. You ground into him a few more times and held your hips onto his a second or two.

“Fuck yeah!” Daryl cried out and stared into you as he thrust his cock up into you a few more times before cumming so hard inside you.

“Oh Baby!” You cry out at the amazing sensation of him exploding inside you and you grind your hips into his, holding you both frozen in time as he rides out his high.

You look down at him, stroking the side of his face with your right hand, your breathing is still heavy as you peer into his eyes. You swoop down and nuzzle his nose with yours, mirroring his earlier action. You nuzzle it was a few moments, loving the feeling of him still inside you and the look that he gave you, which was pure loyalty and admiration.

You stare down at his lips and then back into his eyes as you caress his cheek.

“I love you, baby.” You shortly peck him on the lips and look down at him again, looking him in the eye.

“Happy Birthday.”

He suddenly wrapped his big strong around your back and pull you down onto him fully, your lips hit his with the impact. You giggle a little and look up at him to see him smiling down at you as if he was the happiest person in the world.

“You are the best gift I could ask for.” He said, nuzzling your nose and pulling you back in for another loving kiss.


End file.
